New Girl A Ryan Higa (AKA NigaHiga) FanFiction
by SnowBerry1395
Summary: There's a new girl in town—a little weird, a little crazy, somewhat humanly acceptable, and overall awesome. Basically, someone that's not suited for any other human . . . or is it so? Maybe yes, but that's until she's tagged as the "new girl" amongst a gang of fellow idiots—Ryan, Sean, Greg, Will, Derrick, and the rest of the, er, geniuses. The least she can hope for is to mix in.
1. Chapter 1

"Look who's here!" he bellows, gesturing towards the two couples making their way to their table. Ryan smiles at the camera before Sean turns it to focus on their approaching friends.

"Hey, guys," Derrick smiles lazily, tipping his snapback. Erikka pouts and waves. Greg, being, well, himself, is about to unbutton his shirt for the world to see, when his girlfriend stops him. The four of them join Ryan and Sean at the table, a commotion already beginning to commence where the six of them are sitting. A few minutes later, Will joins them, too, sans a girlfriend.

Ryan flips through the menu while Sean films him. "This is why I don't like this place," he grumbles. "Here, I actually have to decide on what to eat. At Chipotle, I just _know_ what I want." He thumbs through the thick pages of the menu, his features contorting into one of those 'signature NigaHiga creepy faces'.

"I'll decide for you," Greg offers, causing Sean to immediately giggle.

That's right. _Giggle._

"I want fried chicken!" Ryan hastily declares. He loves Greg, but he will never let him decide anything for him that he has to ingest.

"So are we going bowling after this, or what?" Will asks, drumming his fingers on the table. His question is lost in the middle of all of them trying to talk at once.

"Dude, isn't it, like, sad that Greg can get a girlfriend, and we can't?" Ryan asks, looking at Sean who was ready to turn the camera to film Greg's reaction.

"Hey," the said man cries out.

And that's when she enters. Walking amidst the mostly empty tables to make her way to a booth a little away from where they were sitting. So beautiful—and so out of place.

Big round pearls dangle from her ears, suspended by two hoops that are embedded with diamonds. Her hair's brushed and pinned to a side and styled in soft curls, her eyelids thickly, but elegantly, lined with black eyeliner, and the rest of her face almost left bare. Her fingers carry the weight of two diamond rings, and a phone. She's dressed in a pretty white dress—thankfully, not the marriage kind—and a soft pink jacket, the wrist emanating from which dons an expensive-looking watch.

Again, so beautiful, but _so_ out of place.

"Where's the English tea party that we weren't invited to?" Will asks, causing the others to chuckle.

"A'right, guys. I'm'na try and film her," Sean declares, discreetly trying to turn the camera to face the girl.

"What is she doing here?" Ryan asks, a little too loudly. The girl jerks her head up, her eyes zoning in on the source of the comment, AKA Ryan Higa.

She holds the gaze for barely a second, before looking away, a slight scowl making its way into her features.

"Whoa, dude, that was scary!" Ryan exclaims.

"Dude, you're crazy. I was legit scared," Derrick chimes in. Sean and the rest of the guys break into stifled fits of giggles.

Greg is about to make another wiseguy comment, but Mother Nature interrupts him.

"Whoa, dude! Lightning?!" Sean exclaims.

"Whoa~!" Will joins in.

"Should we, like, all go out and run around with metal rods in our hands?" Ryan suggests.

"Man, I wanna see what's going on out there." Sean gets up, nudging Ryan to follow him outside Red Robin.

"Dude, it's _raining_!" Ryan reaches out from under the awning to collect some rainwater in his hands. "It's like we're back in Hilo."

"Except Hilo doesn't have a Red Robin," Sean points out.

"Yeah, Hilo doesn't." Ryan turns around to face the camera. "You gotta step up your game, Hilo. Come on!"

The two talk briefly about their life in Hawaii—later deciding to edit it out of the video—and then walk back in once they get a call from Derrick.

The Girl That's So Out of Place (or GTSOP) is still sitting in her booth, now sipping on what looks like grape soda, and constantly checking her phone. She makes a call, waits, hangs up, and repeats the process all over again. Her slender fingers stretch out on the table and curl back in. She's impatient, to say the least.

"Dude, there's something seriously wrong with that girl," Sean leans in to say in a hushed voice.

Ryan turns around to look at her again—and monetarily forgets his smart comeback. _ADD_, he tells himself, shaking his head.

She takes one last sip of her drink, leaves a couple of bills on the table, and slides out of her booth, making yet another phone call. She throws one last scowl in Ryan's direction—one that he misses—before walking out of Red Robins.

"That," Will begins, "was weird."

She's still standing under the awning outside of Red Robins when they leave for the bowling alley. Still furiously tapping buttons on her phone and looking around impatiently.

"What's her deal, man?" Greg asks, slipping an arm around his girlfriend. The guys are preparing themselves to run to their cars in the rain.

"I'm kinda scared now, dude." Derrick looks at the camera with a hand on his chest.

Thankfully, just then, a silver sedan pulls up in front of where GTSOP is standing, and she rushes inside. She leaves as strangely as she came in.

Ryan takes one last look at the car driving away from them, shakes the image away, and runs with Sean to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

So, we're here to shoot a scene for . . . ?" Ryan forgets mid-sentence what he's supposed to say. ADD again.

"A 'Dear Ryan'?" Derrick offers from the behind the camera. He's been asked to shoot BTS. Again.

"A 'Dear Ryan'!" Ryan claps loudly, making Greg jump.

"Du-ude," he whines.

It's been a few days since their bowling trip—the showdown that Ryan won, just for the record—and since they saw the pretty GTSOP.

"It's a cool day here," Ryan tells the camera. "Only about a hundred degrees—"

"That's cool?" Derrick interrupts.

"—So cool. Sean's probably sweating like a pig."

"And you?"

Ryan raises his arm. His shirt is white (thankfully), so there're no visible sweat stains. Sean jumps into the shot in his gray shirt with his arm raised. Needless to say, it's not a pleasant sight.

"Dude, you're, like, SweatsALot McGee." Greg dances his way into the shot, and lifts his shirt up so the world can once again bask in his almost shirtless beauty.

"Oh, dude—" Ryan and the rest of the guys end up laughing for the next few minutes.

"Let's just film BTS and not do any actual work today," Will suggests.

"Isn't BTS supposed to show what you're working on and how you're working on it?" Derrick asks from behind the camera.

"Don't you sass me, bro." Will wiggles a finger at the camera. "With your scientificness and smart-o-synthesis."

"Just sayin'."

They finally get down to shooting the scene for which 'Dear Ryan' is asked to fall in love with a tree. But the seriousness lasts for only a few minutes, before Will pulls down the reflector he's holding, his gaze fixed far away.

"Holy . . . Jesus," he breathes.

Ryan drops the act and turns around. "What?"

"I'm not sure . . . but is that the good-looking weirdo from Red Robin?"

Everyone's eyes almost simultaneously travel to fix on a girl sitting at a bench in the distance, accompanied by another girl, but they're mostly confused by the GTSOP.

"That's definitely her," Derrick mumbles. "I was momentarily—but totally—scared by that face. I'd remember."

She looks like a completely different person without the fancy attire. It's just a plaid shirt and jeans today. Even her hair's tied up in a messy bun and her eyes covered with bigger-than-her-face glasses.

It's kind of cute. Kind of.

By the way she's animatedly talking to the person sitting next to her, Ryan can't believe it was the same girl who scowled at him so scarily the other night.

"Terror in town," Greg says absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, but we don't really know her," Ryan says. "So let's get back to work."

"And act like we never saw Her?" Will adds.

"That makes her sound like Him's girlfriend from PowerPuff—"

"Hello, girls~ So nice of you to come here!" They start laughing at Ryan's impersonation of Him. He takes one last look at the weirdo in the distance before getting back to shooting.

"And that is. A. Wrap!" Ryan declares, throwing his arms up while Sean and Will dance behind him—all part of the BTS, of course. "Oh, dude, I can't wait to go back home. It's so freakin' hot right now."

"You mean like me?" Everyone turns around—including Derrick with the camera—to look at an almost shirtless Greg again.

"Oh, dude," Derrick begins. "That's not hot. That's hot." He nods when Ryan gives him the Please-Censor-His-Nipples-When-You-Edit-This look.

"Let's go back home before I daaaai~" Will whines, fanning himself with the reflector he's holding. Much to his relief, everyone starts packing up.

Well, everyone except Greg.

He's making his way over to the bench where GTSOP was sitting, which is now occupied by only her friend.

"Yo, dude, where are you going?!" Derrick calls out. Greg grins at the camera and keeps walking away.

"Jesus, he's crazy," Will states, slightly amused.

Greg slowly approaches the Girl Who Was Sitting Next to GTSOP—or GWWSNGTSOP, if you will—and just stands.

Yeah. Just stands and smiles, without really saying anything.

GWWSNGTSOP looks up and frowns. The expression is almost as scary as when her friend did it. Greg gulps. "Um, hi?"

"H-Hi!" he chirps. "I'm Greg."

"Okay . . . ?"

This was a bad idea. "So, um, are you new here?

"Kind of?"

"Really? How do you like Vegas?"

GWWSNGTSOP's frown deepens. "I've only been here for a while. And . . . are you alright?"

Greg can feel his shirt clinging to his back, now that he's sweating even more. He continues staring at the girl with an awkward smile plastered on his face. What was he thinking again? Oh, yeah. That he's the 'cool one'.

That's working out perfectly now, isn't it?

"I'm sorry, this is probably really weird, but he just wanted ask you about your friend," a third voice chimes in. Daina. "We saw her, um, a few times, and she looked really bothered. Greg here was just trying to be nice."

Now he has to go back home and do the dishes tonight or something to thank his girlfriend.

GWWSNGTSOP's frown almost immediately turns into a smile as she faces Daina. "Oh, we're both just new here, so I suppose that must be it."

"Really? How do you like Vegas?"

"It's treating us well so far, except for the heat. My friend can't handle the heat."

Now it's Greg's turn to frown. Didn't he just ask the same question, too? Just because he doesn't have 'special assets', he's ignored. The good thing is that now he knows what he's going to do the next time he talks to another girl. Carry a fake pair off—

"—Won't you?" Daina interrupts Greg's brilliant plan.

"Huh?"

"Won't you get a bottle of water for Vivienne here?"

"I, um. Y-yeah, okay."

Daina turns back to GWWSNGTSOP—or 'Vivienne'—and smiles. "So tell, me what does she do again?"


End file.
